Who said you can't love a tomboy
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: This is a request for iLikeLemons414, I don't own the characters except for Ailani, and the plot. One-shot with OCxKazu Mikura


**Name: S Kayanima (She doesn't tell anyone her first name, just S.)**

**Age: 15Looks: Medium height, slender but strong, long brown hair usually in a messy bun, blue-ish green eyes, and usually wears jeans and a (if any): Parents, and older sister: Ailani. Parents always travel, so 'S' lives with her elder 26 year old sister.**

**Personality: Loud, funny, headstrong and not sensitive**

**Type of AT's: Water Road. (AT's look like Akito's just not the fang or blades on it, and is ocean blue color)**

**AT group: Was in Sleeping Forest**

**Are you a rider: Not any more**

**Are you a king/queen: No**

**Other: She acts like she's against ATs, even though she's really good. S prefers her motorcycle and sometimes makes fun of people who are really into ATs.**

**(Other then Sleeping Forest and her family, Kazu is the first to find out her name 'S' means for Sandra)**

**STORY START:**

"KAZU!" You yell, and he looks up seeing you walk up near him. "What S?" He replies. "What are you guys doing with those AT's again?" You ask, he smiles. "Practicing for our upcoming ride." He says, then Onigri walks over. "Yeah S, geez your like the only person here that don't like AT's." Onigiri says. "Your point?" You ask, sarcastically. "Awe, just leave the little girl alone." Says Ikki. "Shut it bird brain!" You snarled. "Alright, alright. Fine San we need to practice its as simple as that." Kazu says, interrupting the small fight you and Ikki were starting.

"Whatever." You reply, walking away. Ringo watches, knowing only two things about you. One, you knew more about treks then all of those three boys combined, and two that you used to be apart of a team, but left. Your reasons were your own, so you passed up the advancement opportunities. "Are you really going to let them go?" Ringo ask, once she knew they were gone.

"Like I said, I don't want apart of that life no more." You reply, walking on. Ringo walks with you, and she asks again. "You were one of fastest riders, why did you quit?" "You've asked me that several times, and I just wanted to." You respond, and with that as your answer she didn't ask no more. You both walked on, you only live two houses from where Ringo and Ikki lived. "How is Ailani doing?" Ringo asks. "Good been working a lot." You reply, stopping in front of her house. "Hey S." Mikan says as she walks outside, after seeing you. "Yeah, long time really." You reply. "True, so what have you been doing?" She asks, Ringo looks at you then back to her sister. "Working on my motorcycle and other things." You say to her with the sound echoing softly as if left your lips.

Ikki, Kazu and Onigiri come walking over, Kazu smiles seeing you. "I don't get how you're with Kazu, S." Mikan says as they walk up to you, Ringo and Mikan. "How funny you are." You snarl then add, "Well I've go to go." You walk away from the five of them to your place, unlocking the door and closing it soon after. You take your shoes off, then walk up stairs to your room. After putting down your jacket and backpack, you see a note on your desk.

_**Sandra, **_

_**Mom and dad left a message for you, they're in India on a two year agreement. I cooked dinner, its in the oven for you just clean up after yourself and I will be home around eight tonight.**_

"Nice, hm wonder what she made." You say to yourself, crushing up the note and tossing it in the waste basket on your way out of your room. Down the stairs and to the kitchen, opening the over up to see that your dearest elder sister made pepercicno and basil cream sauce spaghetti, with toasted garlic and cheese bread loaf, and red rice. "Oh thank you oh so much sis." You praise, since your sister's cooking is always the best, well at least to you it is. You took a large dinner plate out, putting the food on it and placing it in the toaster oven to warm it all up. After setting the timer to a minute and a half you moved blissfully to the fridge. "What to drink, eemm yes she got more." You say out loud while pulling out a bottle of cola. You reached for a cup, got some ice and poured some cola in. The ding sound of the timer goes off, walking over with a hot pad in had as you grab the hot plate out.

Just as you placed your plate and cup on the table your door bell rings, "Yeah just a sec." You yell, again it rings. Moving fast to the door, opening it, "Took you long enough." Ikki says, with an annoyed expression on his face. The whole group stood silently in front of your door with Ikki first, Ringo, Onigri, Akito then last Kazu. "Whatcha having?" Ikki asks, your right brow lifts as you walk back into the kitchen. "Food." You reply sarcastically, then you sat down to eat. "Ailani sure knows how to cook." Ringo commented pulling out a plate for herself. You look over your shoulder, partly turned to the left side of the chair as you reply with a warm smile on your lips, "Yeah she must of thought you guys would come over too, 'cause she sure made a lot of it…and the bread is in the oven." You turn back around to finish as everyone gets their own and joins you at the table. Before you know it you all got lost in talking, when you hear the lock to the front door turn and the door opens revealing your older sister. Ailani walks into the kitchen seeing you all there laughing that she went over grabbed herself a plate and ate.

You and Ringo collected the dishes off the table, as you started to put the food away; Ringo started to wash the plates. "Sorry Ai I didn't know it was this late." You say as she puts her plate in the sink, her hand touches your shoulder, "No worries why don't you two join the boys and I'll finish here." She replied, he smile as gentle as it always is. You and Ringo leave, the boys were playing a video game as you both entered the living room. Around nine everyone walked to the door, you followed holding Kazu's hand in yours. "Hey Ai thanks for dinner!" Ikki shouts, as she walks over. "Sure guys, any time." Came her reply. You kissed Kazu on the cheek and bid them all good night. Ailani closes the door, locking it as you slowly walked up the stairs, "How'd your day go?" Ai asks.

"Good, but I'm worried." You say, with your teeth gritting against your right thumb. "About what you told me the other day?" Ai asks, with her hand again on your shoulder to comfort you. "Yeah, did you find who is out and about helping them spread their territory?" You ask, looking at her changed expression. "From what I've been told he's a shark, very quick and strong. My guess is we might have to roam around to find out exactly who." She replies, walking up the stairs; both of you head into your rooms. You walked to the end of your bed, _'Damn.' _You thought gritting your teeth. In all honesty you didn't want to do what you and Ai were planning, but you both wanted to sort of watch over Ikki's group. You opened your closet, there on the door hung your AT's. You closed the door and walked back to your bed, putting them on.

"Ready?" Ailani ask, tapping on your door. " Yeah." You said, walking on forward and down the stairs. Everything you know about AT's is from Ai and the Sleeping Forest. It was the group you both used to AT for but when your parents both decided to travel around, Ailani had to get a job and sort of support you and her. Once in a while your parents would send something to Ailani to help the both of you out but not every week or month, just once a blue moon. "What area was hit last night?" You ask her, Ringo comes into view, " I see you're both out looking for the same thing?" She asks, almost like a question but she knew the answer too since you and Ailani both won't AT for no reason. Getting a node for you she connected the facts and the three of you set out in different areas.

Your cell beeps, "Yeah?" You click the side button in response. "Found him, as I thought it is Akito…meet me on Fuku street." Ringo says, blacking in and out like a radio. You beeped to Ai, "Ringo found him." "I know, already there." Ai responds. You rushed on over, Ai stays in the shadows with Ringo chatting up Akito. Her Identity in a swimsuit cracked you up, but you and Ai also put on disguises too joined in but only like a passing by chance. The three of you leave with a very unhappy shark boy glaring. "Well we at least know, but do you get why?" You ask Ringo, she shook her head with a sadden look to her expression. Ringo takes off for home just parting like usual.

~~Next day, at school~~

You walked down the hall, heading to your class. Akito leaning against the wall out side of the class room. His one eye gazing at you, "What?" You question, he closes his eye, and opens it again. "I know it was you three last night." He hisses, with his usual smirk. "What are you talking about?" Ikki chimes in, with Kazu and Onigiri standing behind. "That it was you, Ringo and Ailani AT'ing." He adds, your right hand balls into a fist. You were more then ready to straight out sock him a good one, but you didn't instead you kept your calm expression with watchful eyes at him. "No way, S don't know anything and I doubt Ailani do either." Ikki states, Ringo looks over. "What's going on here?" She asks. "Akito says he seen S AT'ing last night." Replies Onigiri. Ringo burst into laughter, and replies. "She like motorcycles not AT's, you don't know this but She hates AT's." Ikki and the others agree with Ringo's point and without saying another word, Akito drops the subject and enters class with everyone following behind him.

Time flew by so fast it was already time for lunch, you walked away from the group; pulling your cell out. You waited, "Hello?" Ai's voice rings in. "Hey, we might have a problem." You say. "Why is that?" She responds, the background sounds of your sisters' job has her attention for a second, "Its Akito, those disguises didn't work." You say, hoping she heard. "San, don't let him get to you. Besides do you think he's going to rat you out?" She asks, you clear your throat, "He sort of did." "WHAT!" came a screeching reply from her end. "Sorry San, hold on for a second." She adds, the background noise died out and you can hear her breathing through the speaker. "I don't think it would kill you to tell them you know how to AT." She says, you breath in deeply.

"I know, but- ah I'll tell him later then." You stumble out, with anger in the tone of your voice. "San, dinner is on the stove and curry bread is in the oven, I might end up pulling a double shift. You should try to not let things bother you so much." She says, you can hear how busy she is by the way she sounds. "Ok, see you later." You say, hanging up after she hung up too. You put your cell in your back pocket, turning to come face to face with a smirking shark. "I knew I was right." He says, grinning like a joker. "Your point." You reply, walking away from him. He tails not far behind, Ringo notices and tries to get your attention but deep in your thoughts you didn't notice her.

~After School~

After lunch you stayed in this daydream like daze, playing over and over the way you will let him know. You knew that aside from Ringo and her sisters, they knew of your past, and name but they respected you didn't want anyone to know of your days AT'ing or your first name. Struggling to find the will to say, you walked up behind everyone. "Hey! Ai made dinner, so if you want lets head over to my place." You say, smiling to them. The guys' expression turned happy as you walked silently by Ringo's right side. "What's got you?" She asks, you look over to her as you reply, "Sharky boy there caught me talking to Ai about last night. She thinks I should come out and say that I know AT'ing and all but don't know what I should really say." Your eyes scatter around the sky as you all stop at the cross lights.

"I think she's right, they're going to find out sooner or later, maybe you should say a bit but not say what team you used to be on." Ringo says, while tapping her right index finger to her lips. "That's it, I can say a little and leave out a lot." You reply. Ikki looks over as you start to come on your street. "Hey S, what you and Ringo talking about over there?" He asks, then follows Kazu, Onigiri and Akito's gazes towards you girls. "Well it's a surprise, you're just going to have to wait until later to find out." You say, smirking like the Cheshire cat. The six of you enter the gate towards your front door, only to find your sister opening it first. "Ai?" You shriek, feeling the goose bumps rising up your forearms and your back like a chill. "Hey." She responds, smiling like usual as everyone starts to walk past her. "So Ai what are you doing home?" Ikki asks, with his right eye brow raised. "Power outage in the downtown blocks." Ai says closing the front door.

"In a few the food will be warmed up, ok." Ai says as she walks to the kitchen, you get up along with Ringo following to the kitchen. Ai standing in front of the stove, stirring the beef stew while it starts to simmer. "Ai?" You call out, she mumbles a sound from the back of her throat. "I'm going to tell them a bit, but not everything, will you help me out?" You added, she turns off the burner and puts the spatula down. "With what?" She inquires. "About me AT'ing." You say, giving her the 'don't you get it' look. Ai giggles, and turns to grab some bowls down. "Always will." She says, with another reassuring look. You felt a bit relieved but not fully. You walked out the kitchen, back into the living room while Ringo helped Ai set the table. "Dinner's ready." You murmured with your brow up and lip curved as the boys ran into the kitchen.

With everyone eating up, the next twenty or some minutes passed by like the chilling breeze of a rainy day. Ai and Ringo stood up taking their plates to the sink. "S, what is the surprise?" Ikki raised up, Ringo and Ai walk back in taking their seats as they were. "Now boys, finish your plate first." Ai recommends. Ikki, Onigiri and Kazu hurried while Akito took his time. You knew he figured it out, and didn't really care to fully listen. After they finished you begun to speak, "Ok, you guys remember when Akito said he saw me AT'ing?" The three nodded their heads, and continued to listen as you continued to speak. "It's true." Ikki's mouth dropped to the floor, then followed by Onigiri. Kazu looked shocked but not as much as Ikki and Onigiri. "Wait so you've been AT'ing and didn't tell us?" Ikki says, shouting it out. "And Ai too." Onigiri adds in. "For how long S?" Kazu says, finally speaking up. All four boy's attention waits for your response, "Since I was five, Ai taught me, and I stopped some years ago." You felt sadden with memories that began to flood in, but continued on. "Until last night, I wasn't meaning to, just felt I needed to."

For a moment there was a small silent pause until Ikki breaths heavily and asks, "For what team?" You really wanted to avoid that question. "I think you boys ar-" Ai says until you speak up, "Sleeping Forest." It seemed for a moment Ikki's breath faded while the other three's mouth dropped. "You mean the team Ikki's sisters are in?" Kazu says, while Ikki reclaims his thoughts. "So why did you quit?" Ikki asks, you look up to Ai, and she nods. "Because of me, I asked her to." Ai states clearly, like it wasn't second guessed but for Akito it didn't seem to be the full reason. "And?" Akito says, looking at you. "Guys you remember seven years ago when Ai got badly hurt?" They again nodded, except for Akito. "Well she was injured because of a trick that I was doing, and in order to save me she took the fall as I landed on her." You finished, and for the first time you felt tears start to fall down your cheeks.

"Enough." Ai whispers to you, rubbing your back with her left hand as she partially embraces you. They look somewhat satisfied and dropped the questions even though Ikki and Kazu had more to ask, especially Kazu since you've been dating him for three years and he didn't know of this. "Hey Ringo can you help me clean the table up?" Ai asks, you get up and start but she stops you. "No San, I think you should have some one on one with Kazu." She says. "San?" Ikki chimes in with a curious tone in his voice. The boys look up, and you stared them down with dangerous expression in your eyes. You slowly walk away, and Kazu follows after you look over at him.

Leaning against the hallway walk, Kazu's warm embracing arms hold you there. "Sorry I've held out on you." You say, feeling his hot breath over your lips. "San…Sandy or Sandra?" He says, then quickly presses his lips on yours before you can respond. After your lips break, you smile. "When did you figure that out?" You question. He laughs lightly and replies, "Since forever." You poked his side and he corrects himself. "Fine a moment before we kissed, I was sort of rhyming some names that would go with San as a short name." You pulled him in once more smiling into the kiss. With his palms moving to each side of your face, he pulls away and whispers, "Who said you can't love a tom-boy."


End file.
